clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Bonker's story
(Voiced by: Rob Paulsen): No relation to the clown from the earth circus Clayland(Clayfighter 1), Bonker was a mere everyday clown in one of Claydonia's most famous circuses, the Cirque du SolClay and was named after his trademark mallet which he would use to bonk other clowns with. Though to say that Bonker was a little psychoatic would be a stiltman-sized understatement as he was known by circus people as a troublemaker even by clown standards. He even had a rivalry with fellow circus freak Taffy(Taffy's story) and he didn't have a lot of friends in the big top. He was finally given the clown shoe boot out of the circus due to the pranks he would play on the others and the audience during their visit to Mudville becoming rather violent and a few people were complainig about his delightfully mad demeanor. Fortunately for him, among the people in the audience was the former Grandmaster(Dr.)Kiln who found his treatment to everyone else entertaining and offered him a job as part of his legion he was planning to rebuild which Bonker agreed to join. He along with Houngan, Lockjaw Pooch, Miss Kitty, Helga, Ickybod Clay and the Zappa Boyz(Their seperate stories)made up Dr. Kiln's mean minions and he developed a partnership between him, Helga and Icky as they were the footsoldiers of the legion(63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). Helga was called back to help with other tasks as Bonker had to use all of his circus acrobatics and clown tricks to the fullest when news of the Clayfighters and other good guys where on their way here. During the Claymodo wars, Bonker found himself against the likes of Kung-fu/culinary expert Kung pow(Kung Pow's story) and his old rival from the circus Taffy who had become a freedom fighter resulting in quite the battle. Near the end of the war, Bonker planned to make his own Cirque du SolClay with him as ringleader but he had to put that idea in the backburner as none of the others were interested in joining. In the end, all of the bad guys had to leave the island when Dr. Kiln was declared dead after they all saw that his labratory was destroyed and he was nowhere to be found thus forcing everyone to go their seperate ways. Lacking any other way he could go on, Bonker was reduced to life as a small time criminal and a petty theif in the outskirts of Mudville as his all ready dented sanity continueing to wane until one day, Bonker received an invetation to the opening day of the upcoming amusement park Clayland. Though suspicious of why he was invited at first, Bonker decided to go for a laugh(or not) considering his clown background may help him fit in seeing as he had nothing better to do. Following the directions given to him, Bonker managed to get in and he not only realized that it was Houngan who gave him and all the other bad guys their invitations, he also found out that Kiln survived the explosion. Turned out Houngan managed to resurrect the Doc back to his former self and was planning a war against his former colleague President Sculptasaur, the owner of this park who had locked up the place trapping them and many others in. While looking for that dinosaur, Bonker and the others were also instructed to take down any clayfighters they see along the way just like old times, and Bonker wouldn't have it any other way. Category:Blog posts